


【鋼蝙】無愛之城 (creepy ! cyborg預警)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: POST JL ALL BAT [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe, JUSTICE LEAGUE MOVIE 2017
Genre: M/M, Other, Peeping, creepy ! cyborg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 同屬作者無節操的JL後ALL蝙系列(可蒐TAG: POSTJLALLBAT)可單獨觀看不影響理解。





	【鋼蝙】無愛之城 (creepy ! cyborg預警)

**Author's Note:**

> 說好的PWP結果變成意識流==

維克多深知哥譚的無可救藥。

若要說在此地生活了將近二十年帶給自己什麼領悟，恐怕就是如同這城市永遠灰濛濛天空般難以捉摸的脾氣對於趕走那些煩人傢伙來講相當有效。

足球隊長不總是如同外表一樣陽光的孩子。在哥譚，每個人心中都多少有那麼幾塊陰影。

如果有幸，黑暗騎士或許也佔了其中一部份。

這便是維克多史東，前哥譚大學明星四分衛，現半人半機械面目可憎怪物-他從不覺得自己，或他們，或任何人足以被稱之英雄-對蝙蝠俠的看法。

 

他當然也不會對隨時連線蝙蝠洞攝影鏡頭感到任何愧疚。畢竟在維克多看來，那堵若有似無的防火牆簡直就像是蝙蝠俠無聲默許給予自己的特權。

儘管那時的鋼骨從未想過自己將看到何種畫面。

 

非裔男孩好奇過那盞投影的功用，以及某個不曾在設計圖紙上出現過的神祕房間。

他發現了一項規律。

但凡偉恩總裁有空的夜晚裡，若不是站在投影前一動也不動陷入沉思，就是進入那充滿謎團的房間。

而兩者從不發生在同個夜晚，宛如某種極端的互斥事件。

 

維克多首先解決了投影問題。

青年調閱蝙蝠洞中另一角度的錄像，很快便發現其中蹊蹺。

布魯斯每晚思念的，正是那終其一生也不會愛他的人。

 

某個尋常的夜裡，鋼骨就這樣看著脫了面具的蝙蝠俠站在投影面前，直至天明。宛若雕像。

他選擇繼續沉默。感情向來不屬於維克多處理的範疇。

 

神秘房間則稍稍棘手一些，但也僅只是稍微。

鋼骨設法破解了多重加密的閉路監視系統。他知道控制狂如布魯斯，不可能留有任何一處完全消失在電子眼之外。

這麼說也不為過，整個哥譚，都被壟罩在蝙蝠雙翼底下。

 

儘管他從沒料到，偉恩先生也有那麼點"陰影"。

格雷與之相比，簡直就像是純潔的獨角獸。

 

純黑絲質被單上，男人古銅的身軀顫慄著。

道道怵目驚心的疤痕彰顯義警是如何在這無望之城獨自撐了幾十年。然而此刻，被汗水浸透的身軀倒讓凹凸不平的皮膚反射出淫靡光澤。

誰說一人就不能享有被束縛的樂趣。即使是身為半機械人，維克多也為這些玩具所展現出的科技應用感到驚嘆。

眼罩、口塞、手銬，有時還加上分腿器，全身束具皆同步連線監控著主人的生理狀態。偉恩完全可以事先設定束縛將在幾分鐘後，或甚至射過幾次後解開。

當然也可以鎖上中途放棄的功能。

非裔青年看過多次中年男人哀嚎哭求著解放，唯一回應自己的卻只有冰冷的金屬器具。

他看著假陰莖打樁般高速進出對方柔嫩的股間，看著布魯斯騎在木馬上將自己操到高潮，看著男人只用一顆跳蛋就在半小時內射精四次。

 

有時連維克多都覺得，自己剩下的，少得可憐的人類部分還比對方要來得健全。

而瘋狂的偉恩毫不在乎。

疲憊而蒼老的男人只是在一切結束後沉沉睡去，這是他唯一逃離噩夢的險徑。

 

直到神子歸來。

奇蹟與希望化身真實，每個人都相信他們可以再次偉大。

 

"就這樣吧。"

鋼骨聽見蝙蝠低語。

是時候結束了。

 

儘管破碎依舊。

 

基於某種難以言明的情感，又或者是某處存在著編碼錯誤，維克多冀望能替對方清除掉那些不必要的累贅。

半機械人注視著NASA關於即將來臨的太陽黑子風暴，心中逐漸形成一個想法。

 

半個月後，蝙蝠洞迎來一次大整修。儘管布魯斯小心翼翼確保了重要資料的保存，一些細小漏洞仍令部分檔案與程式碼在這次"風災"中徹底遺失。

包含黑暗騎士本人不可見光的小秘密。

偉恩看向報廢的投影儀與同樣無法運作的"娛樂房"中那些機密電控的小玩具們，心中略微失落，同時感到了解脫。

 

在這之後不久，鋼骨刪除了所有影像。

 

GOTHAM, CITY OF NO LOVE.

哥譚，無愛之城。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 這系列的ALL蝙文暫告完結，感謝大家這段日子以來的支持，作者獻上滿滿的愛心 <3  
> 預告下篇會是架空王國AU的wonderbat, ABO中長篇，這對明明超萌可是推的人好少啊啊啊(咬手帕)，要努力自割腿肉餵食我空虛的心靈XD


End file.
